Letters to Writers
by Ruby4Life101
Summary: The Harry Potter characters have decided to send us letters.
1. Harry

Dear writers,  
Can we just get TWO things straight?  
I am a GUY! Also I am STRAIGHT!  
Merlin! If I wanted to be girl I'll ask Hermione for a spell. Also even if I was gay, I would pick someone better than Malfoy! Ewww!  
And also why are you people so keen in partnering me up with girls I never even knew existed! I LOVE Ginny, no one else.  
So try and slip me a love potion, it won't work, that's been tried out before.  
Sincerely,

Harry Potter


	2. Ginny

Dear writers,

I am straight! Although Luna is my best friend, I will never go out with her!

And on that note, stop pairing up my husband with her! She has her own!

Also, I am really not pleased by how many of you people think that ferret face and me will ever be a good match. No even the drunkest person will come up with something so vile.

Sincerely,

Ginny Potter


	3. Ron

Dear writers,

a)I am no ones lackey.

b)Yes I was a git in my 4th year but imagine not being seen more than Harry Potters best friend and then suddenly the guy is competing in the tournament that you wanted to compete in.

c)Hermione is MY wife. Get your own

Sincerely,

Ron Weasley


	4. Hermione

Dear writers,

I am deeply offended that you might see me as an annoying little know-it-all. I grew out of that you know.

Also, sure I could have gone about a better way for elf rights, but they were being slaved.

Thirdly, I would like you all to know that I only see Harry as an annoying little brother.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger


	5. Fred

Dear writers,

George and I are not bullies!

Sure we may have over prank the Slytherins and where not the best behaved students, but we would never resort to bullying! How outrageous!

Also it was neither mine nor George's fault that the git left the family (even though we used to prank him the most.)

Also I'm dead. And even though I would still love to be alive, do not keep making me alive, it's too heartbreaking.

Yours sincerely,

Fred Weasley


	6. George

Dear writers,

I did not steal my bros bird! They went on one dance together but decided it was for the best that they stayed friends! I mean they never stated if they were dating or not! If they where maybe she wouldn't have pulled out our ears after.

*subconsciously let's hand glide over where his ears would be*

Yours sincerely,

George Weasley


	7. Remus

Dear writers,

I am not gay.

Me and Sirus never secretly banged because of James and we never did because all we where where brothers in arms and all but blood, except Wormtail, that filthy little rat.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin


	8. Tonks

Dear writers,

Remus and I are husband and wife.

Not him with Sirius, James, Ginny, Molly or Hermione. And I am not Bills, Charlie's nor Harry's.

End of story

Yours sincerely,

Nymphadora Tonks


	9. Sirius

Dear writers,

I am not gay!

I wooed women not men! Get your facts straight

I was James best man at his WEDDING! I would never support feelings for him!

And don't get me started on Remus! For Merlin's sake I was the one who tried to get them together behind the scenes.

Also don't put me with Tonks! She is literally my cousin! You disgusting little incest lovers!

Sincerely,

Sirius Black


	10. Molly

Dear writers,

I am NOT an over-controlling cow! I also would never force my daughter into doing things she doesn't like! I also don't have favourites!

Even though I may act like Harry's mother, I will never be able to replace Lily Potter.

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley


	11. Arthur

Dear writers,

I am not a muggle loving fool! I just find them so fascinating. I also wouldn't play favourites with my children! I love them all equally. Even Percy

I won't even care if my children are Slytherins, they are sill my family

Sincerely,

Arthur Weasley

P.S What is the function of a rubber duck!


	12. Draco

Dear writers,

Can I just start off with, that I am deeply offended that you people think I would hurt my own wife! I loved her and when she died, it was the hardest thing ever.

Also, while where on the subject of wives, Astoria was my only wife. Not granger, or Potter-Weasley, Not Pansy or anyone else.

On the subject of Potter, I do not like him! That it disgusting!

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy


	13. Albus D

Dear writers,

I admit, putting Harry with the Dursleys wasn't my smartest move, but it was for his safety and for the Greater Good.

I did not manipulate him either. The challenges in his first year weren't easy. Not even the most skilled wizards could do it.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore


	14. Astoria

Dear writers,

I would never cheat on Draco! He is my love and accepted me for who I was.

And would you stop putting me with Potter. That man tried to separate my son from his best friend. My son's happiness comes first.

And quit with the rumours about me and You-Know-Who

Sincerely,

Astoria Malfoy


	15. Cho

Dear writers,

I am sorry!

I know I shouldn't have defended Marietta, but she and I were the best of friends! We grew up together for Merlin's sake!

And I know I shouldn't have used Harry like that, it's just that, I needed someone to remind me of Cedric. Ad Harry was there.

Sincerely,

Cho Chang


	16. Neville

Dear writers,

Me and Ginny only went to the Yule Ball and that's it. Nothing happened and nothing will ever happen. Also Harry and I is a big no no.

I would never join the death eater squad or be friendly with Bellatrix Lestarnge, that crazy bitch.

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom


	17. Peter Pettigrew

Dear writers,

How would you react if some evil guy that everybody was afraid of gave you a deal, with a hungry snake next t them and not side with them?

It is bloody well difficult!

Sincerely,

Peter Pettigrew


	18. Tom Riddle

Dear writers,

I always knew that muggles where inferior, but I never knew that they where creeps!

I am no paedophile! Sure I would do some killing and slaughtering here and there, but I would never resort to dating Potter or the Weasley girl!

Also, while were on about Potter, he is not my son! I would never adopt him and show hip l-lo-lov- ugh love.

Sincerely,

Tom Riddle

P.S It is Lord Voldermort ad you will fear it!


End file.
